Reach
by Delle Tuh
Summary: Ron and Hermione oneshot. Revised and Reposted. Rated M for sexual content.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Harry Potter. _

**Reach**

Light faded into the curtains and cast shadows on the wall as Ron and Hermione stared at each other on opposite sides of his room. The silence tore through every fiber of their beings yet neither reached to the other for comfort. Even after what had just happened at Hogwarts, even though all their worries were gone. Neither could just reach for the other.

Soon Hermione grew tired of the loneliness that plagued the room and sat next to her best friend, her soon to be lover. She laid her head on his shoulder, filling the crook of his neck perfectly. He grabbed her hand softly, playing with her femininely small fingers.

"I love you Ron…" she whispered as the darkness of night enveloped the two.

"Hermione…" he stared, but she placed a single finger over his lips.

"Show me how you feel…" her words melted seductively into the air, taking a hold of Ron's senses and masking them to everything real. His lips dove to meet her lips, slowly brushing against each other.

Lips seem to mingle in the dark as tongues said hello. Hands joined in the search of bodies that definitely weren't missing, as muscles tightened in their wake. Ron pressed Hermione to his bed board, one hand splayed across the small of her back as the other reached for the end of a shirt.

He missed her lips for moments that seemed like years as shirts were strewn on top of cages and trunks. His bare skin hot against hers, heating the room with a thick fire that could only be produced by such passion.

Breathing soon became labored and hands soon had taken a backseat as bodies came closer. Her bra clasps were undone soon enough as Ron took one into his mouth, savoring her taste, her feel. Her hands met his hair; tracing circles like cowlicks as his mouth was covering her body in kisses.

He slid off her pants and ran his hands over her cool skin. She reacted to his touch by spreading her legs wider, giving him access to take her under things off. He complied slowly, touching every part of her he could in this act. In the end he only looked at her, her beautiful pussy waiting for him.

First he kissed her thigh, placing a finger against her core. A tremor passed through Hermione as a moan escaped her lips. Then he lowered down to her, spreading her legs wider, and finally bringing her to his mouth. Oh, how she tasted. He suckled every inch of her, bringing her closer and closer to climax but never letting her go. He entered his tongue into her, in and out waiting until finally she pulled his hair slightly as she screamed his name.

Spent she laid across his bed, breathing hard and fast, the world swirling around her in a sea of colors and resounding pleasure. Ron put his lips to her ear and moaned her name.

"Mione…" he left promise in the air as he slid off his jeans and his boxers, lying completely parallel to his lover. She raised her hips to his, giving friction to him as no one had ever managed. He placed himself at her opening, teasing her by rocking his hips slightly.

"Fuck me, Ron." With these words he thrust inside of her, a loud moan mingling the two's voices into one. He began to thrust, inside and out bringing himself to her hilt and pulling himself almost all the way out. Her silkiness enveloped him as his fullness eased her. Their thrusts began to meet each others, the air becoming hot around them as bodies crashed into each other and moans spilled into the night air.

Soon a pounding grew between Hermione's legs and into her core as it spilled throughout her body. She grasped Ron as she shuddered around him, his climax coming as fast as her and riding just as hard. Their bodies stayed in the same position for what seemed like forever as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hermione…I love you too." He whispered into her ear, then turning her over and placing her on top of him. Her hips rose, bending him inside of her. She then lifted herself off of him and dropping herself down. Ron winced at the pleasure. Soon she was rising up and down rhythmically, her breasts heaving up and down like her hair.

Ron's hand met her core as he rubbed her clit back and forth, making her nails dig deeper into his hips. He then began lifting himself to meet her, crashing their bodies in mid-air, turning erotic moans into screams of pleasure. Soon Hermione lost control, a loud scream tore from her as she clawed Ron, the sensation bring him to edge as she did. Their night in ecstasy spent till the fullest left them in each other's arms, filling every spot of each other the would fit. Filling up their broken hearts and healing every wound. Just like Dumbledore said love would…

--

**Author's Note: **Goodness me, I nearly blushed a darker shade than crimson reading this. Anyways, lmao, revised and reposted. I still love you all for putting up with me in my earlier stages.


End file.
